Everything Little Thing She Does Is Magic
by CJMusic
Summary: On her 16th birthday Sabrina's life changed forever, as she found out she was a witch. Throughout both her High School and College years Sabrina and had many adventures or rather misadventures. Fast forward Eight years (from her 16th) and our favourite witch is at it again, only this time she's not alone.
1. Sabrina Spellman 101

**Everything Little Thing She Does Is Magic**

On her 16th birthday Sabrina's life changed forever, as she found out she was a witch. Throughout both her High School and College years Sabrina and had many adventures or rather misadventures. Fast forward Eight years (from her 16th) and our favourite witch is at it again, only this time she's not alone.

 **Chapter 1- Sabrina Spellman 101**

Salem Saberhagen was a 500 year old witch who tried to take over the world but got caught by the witch's council. The punishment for his crime was to spend 100 years as a cat, and due to Hilda Spellman's involvement in his evil plan her punishment was to take care of him for the next 100 years. Even though he had to spend 100 years as a cat Salem had it pretty good, he didn't have to worry about a lot of things, like working for a living, and got to somewhat enjoy the benefits of being a talking cat. One of those benefits started when a teenage girl came to live with her aunts, although it wasn't until her 16th birthday when things really started to get interesting.

Sabrina Spellman was your average teenager until the day of her 16th birthday when her life changed forever, for she was a witch. Sabrina learned that her father and his side of the family, including her aunts Zelda and Hilda, were all witches from 'the other realm'. However due to her mother being a mortal, now that she was a witch with magical powers she was no longer able to see her mother with the risk of her mother turning into a ball of wax if she did so. It wasn't easy at first especially when she had started a new school on the same day. Although with friends like Jenny and Harvey, and later Valarie and Dreama, she made it through high school despite Libby Chestler causing problems for her at every turn. She took to her craft with ease and a little guidance from her aunts and at one point her quiz master, although it's wasn't without her weekly misadventure when a spell went wrong. With the love and guidance of her two aunts and talking cat she managed to overcome any and all misadventures, accidental spells and trials.

While in High School Sabrina at one point went to the 'other realm' to live with her oldest aunt, Aunt Vesta. However she quickly learned that parting all the time with no discipline wasn't very good and she missed her aunts and friends terribly. On her first Halloween with her aunts she was forced to attend a family Halloween party and meet her cousin Amanda who got upset with her and shrunk her and put her in a jar, she was never forced to go to another family Halloween party after that. Speaking of Amanda, she was once a spoiled brat until she was forced to live in the mortal realm and slowly became more tolerable. During her High School years Sabrina also had to solve the family secret, and after many relatives stopping by to give her clues she finally did. All Spellman's are born with an evil twin, Sabrina's twins is named Katrina and she is currently in the 'other realm' prison along with Zelda's evil twin.

During her high school years Sabrina made several trips overseas, the first time was to Rome while the second time was down under in Australia. She went to Rome to unlock the secrets of her aunt Sophia before it was too late and Sophia lost her magic. While in Rome she stayed with a fellow witch named Gwen, who like Dreama had trouble control her magic, or rather her spells. When Sabrina went to Australia it was all because of a book by some microbiologist, although with a holiday with Gwen despite having practiced her spells was going to lead to a misadventure. They meet a merman and his sister and somehow turned Barnaby, the merman, into a man. The fish gets to be a man, but the cat nooo…

Anyway after graduating High School Sabrina went off to college, but not before she had used up her magical quota with her now ex-boyfriend Harvey, who now knows that she is a witch. At college she went out with her new boyfriend Josh and made friends with her flat mates Morgan, Roxy and science geek Miles. She still went to aunts when she needed help and Salem was always lurking around her flat keeping an eye on her and offering advice wither it was helpful or not. Sabrina later ran into Harvey while on Spring Break and sometime later found out he was dating Morgan. From then on he was back in her life and helped her out with her magical mishaps as well as guarding her family's secret. He even had to go through some trials put together by Sabrina's great aunt Irma in order to prove that he was trustworthy enough to keep the Spellman's secret.

During her college years her aunt Zelda had taken up a teaching job at her college, while her aunt Hilda had purchased the local coffee shop and now ran it with Sabrina as one of her employees. She graduated from Adams College, her aunt Hilda got married and aunt Zelda gave up her years to save Sabrina. Both her aunts moved back to 'the other realm' while Salem stayed behind to watch over her. Sabrina, Morgan and Roxy all moved into her aunt's house and Sabrina got a job working for a magazine. She broke up Josh but Harvey was still around for her. She later meet and got engaged to Aaron who once got turned into a goldfish by great aunt Irma. He was later turned back to normal by Harvey with Sabrina's magic, he then left leaving her magic behind at his apartment.

On the day of her wedding Sabrina was visited by doubt who gave her, her soul stone which she later went to the North Star to retrieve Aaron's. Her cousin Amanda was one of her bridesmaids who ended up on a mission of her own. Her aunt Hilda arrived with a candle and llama who turned out to be her mother thanks to Zelda who was temporarily a candle. During the day Sabrina put the two soul stones together but found that they didn't fit, just. Amanda on the other hand found Harvey on his motorcycle and left him a little present after trying and failing to get him to come to Sabrina's wedding.

In the end her doubt over the soul stones not fitting won out and she broke it off at the alter before running out of the church only to find Harvey standing outside with a stone in his hands. He didn't know what it meant but knew he'd find the answers there, Sabrina too knew her answer and ran to him. Like the bracelet he once gave her, said it was 12:36 on the dot and she waved goodbye to her family and friends as she rode off with Harvey, her dress blowing in the wind behind her.

"This my friends is where our story begins."

"Salem, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just telling my favourite story about my favourite witch"

Sabrina gave him a questioning look. "Well whatever you're doing try to keep it down, I'm trying to write my article for the magazine."

"Will do blondie." Salem merely blinked at her with his regular 'up to no good' expression.

"Weird cat."

"Now like I said before, this is where our story begins."

"SALEM!"

* * *

I've had this story in the works for a while now and I'm glad I can finally share it with you. I know this chapter wasn't much but I promise the next chapter will kick things off.


	2. Author's Note 161016

Hi,

Sorry its taken me so long to update anything. This past year and a half has been very stressful has I've had to move about 3 different times, my work is moving across town into a bigger building so lots of changes going on, as well as doing several courses. Now that everything has sorted itself out and I've gotten back into a routine I've finally found the time to write again.

In my spare time I've been watching a lot of fan made videos from different fandoms (mainly supernatural and harry potter), which have inspired and motivated me to go over what I've done so far and continue where I left off. I'm just going to put this out there, for SPN I'm not against Destiel but I'm sick and tired of just about every story being Destiel, I was just on AO3 looking up Mary stories and every story on the first page was Destiel or Destiel suggested. This reminded why I started writing my own stories in the first place.

On that note I have decided to do a countdown to Christmas but instead of getting chocolate I've decided to post a new chapter each day for 24 days and possibly a special double post on New Years. I have started the next chapters on all my stories but only have 1 completed so far, that leaves another 23 to go. Some are nearly finished but I do have a little request before December comes around.

The stories I update will be of my choice, i may just focus on 2 or 3 but it will depend on responses from my request as it lets me know if people are interested enough. However if you really want me to update your favourite story first then please list at least 3 things (more if you want to) about why you like that story, if you can/would like to then please list some things you'd like to see happen or just any ideas in general. Open to any criticism as well, as long as its to do with the story and not my spelling as yes I'm aware of the few mistakes and may at some point go back and republish chapters with corrections.

From now until the end of November the stories with the most reviews will get updated first as well as multiple chapters, there is at least one story that I know's not very popular but seeing as its one of my favourites I will be updating it throughout regardless. Also the story with the most new reviews will also be the one I update for New Years. Bare in mind that I'll be going on New Zealand time so updates may be on Nov 30th and Dec 23rd as well as on Dec 31st, If your country is a day behind.

If this little request backfires on me then I'll focus on the stories I like best and seem to write themselves, as well as any new stories that I have instead.

I'm sorry if this sounds demanding in any way, I don't mean if it to be but seeing as reviews motivate me and are my muses they are a given.

Kind Regards,

CJ

 _ **Sneak Preview**_

 **Chapter 2 – Queenstown, NZ**

Not long after dating Harvey again did Harvey propose to Sabrina while on a date down under in New Zealand. They were on holiday with Sabrina's old witch friend Gwen and her boyfriend Drew, they were visiting the town of Queenstown when it happened. It turned out that the whole trip had been planned by Gwen and Sabrina's cousin Amanda after Harvey had told Amanda that he was planning on proposing to Sabrina and needed her help, it didn't take much convincing to get her to help.

The small group had flown into New Zealand's capital, Wellington, and took a trip up north and down again before going down south. They hired a car and drove up the west coast and visited some of the sites. They stopped off at Taranaki and saw the lonely mountain, they stopped off at Matamata aka Hobbiton. They then travelled up to Auckland and saw the Sky Tower and visited Auckland's theme park Rainbow's End. They continued onto Whangarei and stayed at a lovely campsite at Sandspit and visited Kawai Island and the Mansion House, they went all the way to Cape Reagaia at the very top of the North Island before driving back down the East Coast. They stopped off at the Corimandail and visited Whitianga and took a boat over to Mercury Island where the water was crystal clear. They drove down to Rotorua and Gisborne before coming in land and visited Taupo and all the mountains such as mount Ruapahu.

They then travelled down to Hawke's Bay and drove through Napier along its Marine Parade towards Hastings. They stayed there a couple of nights and went to some of their wineries, they then went to the towns of Norsewood and Danniverk, home of the Vikings. They then travelled to the town of Palmerston North via the windmills and the Manuatu Gorge. They took the motorway back to Wellington and stopped and took pictures outside the Beehive and up Mount Victoria. They spent a couple of hours touring around Te Papa before taking a ferry across Cook Strait to Picton. From Picton they went around the West Coast of the South Island; they went to Nelson, spent a night in Grey Mouth, and continued onto Fox Glacier. They spent the night in Haast and continued onto Arrow Town and Wanaka before driving into Queenstown.

They spent three night in Queenstown and it was on the third night when the four friends went out to dinner and Harvey proposed. They were at a local restaurant/bar and were sitting outside, there was several sets of blue fairy lights decorating the seating area. The fairy lights were joined by a full moon which gave it a mystical and magical feel which was perfect for the way Harvey felt about Sabrina, the best way he could describe her would be magical and that's without her powers.


	3. Authors Note 5-12-16

**Authors Note**

 **I know I said I was going to post a new chapter each day from the 1st-24th but on the 28th November I pulled/strained a muscle in my lower back at work and for the past week it's been very painful to move (not to mention the multiple back spasms), so I've been unable to get on the computer. I have however been able to continue writing on paper but it will take some time to type it all out on the computer and edit it when my back is a bit better and not causing pain when I sit up.**

 **This has actually allowed me to finally start on my prequel to Father and Son called A Day In The Life Of Dean Winchester. Some of the events that happen in this story will be used as flashbacks in Father and Son, which I have started writing again. My trouble with Father and Son is trying not to make their relationship like it is in Gilmore Girls between Lorelai and Rory, which I found to be too much being best friends instead of mother and daughter.**

 **I plan to update 9 stories/chapters on the 9th to catch up with my plan. I want to publish my new story Waiting for Superman on the 9th as it would have been my grandfathers 75th birthday. I want to dedicate this story to my Papa who died of lung cancer on 22nd March 2009 (a week before my mums birthday, he had actually passed away in her arms).**

 **So far these are the stories I will be updating (not in order):**

 **Old Stories**

 **How Can We Be Lovers (plan to finish this story by New Years, fingers crossed)**

 **Unexpected Events**

 **Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic**

 **Father and Son**

 **New Stories**

 **Waiting for Superman**

 **A Day In The Life Of Dean Winchester**

 **Keep Calm and Carry On**

 **Axl's Dream**

 **These are the stories I have been focusing on. I really want to get back into The Other Side of Me and finish it as well as more of Family Reunion but don't know if their currently worth my time. If you want me to continue with either of these two stories please let me know, I do hate seeing a story unfinished.**

 **Kind Regards**

 **CJ**


End file.
